Mon rayon de soleil
by raoulett
Summary: Alors que Poudlard est mené d'une main de fer par Severus Rogue, Neville a sa manière bien à lui d'échapper pour de courts instants aux rudesses de la guerre.


Ou les ravages que peut produire un cerveau imbibé d'alcool. Le cadre de l'histoire est assez bateau mais le fond me plait assez. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous, alors bonne lecture!

...

Mon Rayon de Soleil

La terreur règne sur Poudlard. Rogue est directeur. Alecto et Amycius sont professeurs. Une sorte de nouvelle brigade inquisitoriale est née. Tous les mini-mangemorts en font partie. Les Serpentards n'ayant pas l'aspiration de suivre le mage noir sont embarqués de force ou par pressions familiales. Toute tentative de rébellion est écrasée, toute tentative de se faire tout petit est dénoncée au grand jour. Il est impossible de faire un mouvement sans être guetté par la Brigade. Quantité d'amoureux cherchant un peu d'intimité dans les salles les plus reculées du château ont fini dans les cachots ou dans le bureau d'Alecto pour interrogatoire musclé.

En dehors du château, la situation n'est pas plus brillante. Le ministère est sous l'influence de Ticknessee qui selon l'Ordre est sous Imperium. Les Mangemorts se sont infiltrés dans tous les services. Depuis quelques mois, une nouvelle cour de justice a été ouverte. Elle sert à décider du sort des fils ou filles de moldus. Chaque jour ils sont nombreux à être envoyés à Azkaban. Certains parviennent à s'échapper. Mon ami Dean Thomas est en fuite, son seul tord étant de ne pas être fils de sorciers. Des groupes de chasseurs de primes se sont mis en place. Ils écument le pays à la recherche de Sang-De-Bourbe en fuite.

Le seul mince espoir au milieu de ce chaos est Harry Potter. Les nouvelles de lui sont rares en ce moment. Ron Weasley qui est réapparu avant Noël a logé chez son frère et a de nouveau disparu il y a peu. D'après l'Ordre Harry a fichu une belle pagaille au ministère en septembre. Je ne connais pas les détails mais connaissant Harry je me doute que c'était du style très audacieux. Mais je sais aussi que cette expédition devait avoir un but. Le soir de Noël, Harry et Hermione ont été aperçus dans le village où j'habite, Godric's Hollow. Je regrette de les avoir manqués. J'aurais aimé leur dire ce qui se passe à Poudlard, l'AD qui a repris des fonctions, la rébellion toujours plus intense,…

Avec Ginny et Luna nous sommes comme qui dirait les remplaçants temporaires de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le temps que nous ne passons pas en retenue, nous le passons à boire des tonnes de livres, de formules magiques (pas toujours très respectables) et de recettes de potions. Tout nouveau moyen de résistance est bon à prendre. Et certains soirs, l'AD se rencontre. Alors les sorts fusent, au début, hésitants puis par la volonté de soulever cet ignoble régime, maîtrisés avec une force froide.

Mais souvent, trop souvent certains d'entre nous se font prendre lors de ces allers et venues. Les retenues viennent par vagues. Je suis moi-même en retenue en moyenne deux soirs sur trois. Seuls Rogue, Alecto et Amicius s'occupent des retenues estimant les autres professeurs trop doux. Avec Rogue nous sommes généralement envoyés dans la Foret Interdite avec Crocdur. Etant rodé à cela depuis ma première année, l'épreuve n'en est plus une. Par contre les retenues des Carrow sont nettement plus coriaces. Au début ils jouaient seulement à faire la causette autour d'un thé, le thé étant gorgé de Véritasérum et la causette tournant rapidement à un interrogatoire. Mais chaque membre de l'AD se promène toujours avec une fiole de contre-Véritasérum.

Puis les Carrow ont fini par réaliser qu'aucun club de lecture de livres cuculs ou de club de défense des scroutts à pétard n'existait. C'est alors que les interrogatoires sont devenus plus musclés. Rares sont ceux qui reviennent d'une retenue sans plaies aux bras ou aux visages. En six mois j'ai récupéré une collection impressionnante de cicatrices : « Je ne dois pas répondre aux professeurs » inscrit sur ma main gauche en permanence et sur la droite la plaie de « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » qui était restée cicatrisée pendant un an s'est rouverte. . La plaie n'a pas le temps de guérir entre deux retenues Carrow.

C'est dur de voir les plus jeunes revenir de retenue en se tenant la main et se retenant pour ne pas pleurer. La seule chose ( à part l'essence de Murlap) qui nous permet de tenir c'est l'Amour. Notre arme implacable contre Voldemort. Seamus aime Parvati, Padma aime Anthony Goldstein, Colin aime Luna, Dennis aime Ciara, Tom aime Jordana, Faye aime Cormac, Ginny aime Harry, Ron aime Hermione, ainsi que bien d'autres que je ne saurais nommer.

Dans tout ce monde je finis par me retrouver.

Moi aussi j'aime. Cet amour me soutiens dans les duretés de ce nouvel univers. Ses caresses soignent mes blessures, ses douces paroles soignent mon âme tourmentée. Il est pile, je suis face. Il est bémol je suis dièse. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Sans l'autre, l'un n'est plus que la moitié de lui-même.

Seulement un mois mais une éternité à l'échelle de Nous. Je le retrouve la nuit, je déserte mon dortoir, déjoue les attentions de Amicius, Alecto et Rogue et je vais retrouver mon amour.

Aujourd'hui est une de ces nuits. Je sors silencieusement de mon lit et me glisse dans les vêtements que j'ai posés la veille sur une chaise. Il n'y a plus grand monde que je pourrais réveiller dans le dortoir. Néanmoins je le traverse sur la pointe des pieds. La porte grince un peu mais j'ai l'habitude. En la soulevant un peu, elle s'ouvre en silence. Dans la salle commune, j'aperçois un miroir. Qui reçoit le reflet de la Lune. Mes cheveux sont bien coiffés et je n'ai pas de trace de draps sur la joue. Je ne suis certainement pas le plus beau mais grandir m'a fait perdre mes joues rondes. Mon front avancé me donne de l'allure, la période plein-de-boutons-sur-la-figure est terminée. Non, je ne suis pas le plus beau mais je me conviens. D'après ma grand-mère, je ressemble de plus en plus à mon père. J'en suis très heureux, c'est un sacré beau gosse. Lorsque je pousse le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle ne dit rien. Elle a cessé de grogner quand nous revenons à des heures impossibles. Elle sait pour les réunions de l'AD et tient comme nous à éjecter les Carrow.

Grâce au chapeau d'invisibilité que les jumeaux Weasley m'ont fourni, j'arrive sans encombre devant la porte de mon cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard je suis dans le souterrain, moitié marchant, moitié courant, impatient de retrouver ma moitié.

Je ne trébuche plus sur les irrégularités du passage. Chaque ombre m'est familière. Oui, j'ai bien changé. Il y a un an, aucune bosse ou racine ne m'aurait épargné et je serais arrivé à destination le menton en sang. J'imagine que c'est l'Amour qui me donne des ailes.

Quand j'approche du dernier tournant, je sens cette boule au fond de ma gorge comme à chaque fois que je sens Sa présence. Je sens mon visage se réchauffer. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, je me mets à courir sur la distance restante. Au moment ou je pousse le tableau qui couvre cette entrée du passage, je sens cette odeur, celle qui le caractérise. Qui avant me débectait mais que j'ai appris à apprécier. Avant même que j'ai le temps de l'appeler, le porte en face de moi s'ouvre.

-Neville ! entends-je alors que son ombre approchant me couvre tout entier.

Les baisers qui suivent sont délicieux. Je sens mon corps frémir à ses avances. Tout deux nous filons vers sa chambre pour poursuivre nos « retrouvailles ».

Alors nous pouvons confortablement nous aimer. Le lit est plein de son odeur. JE ferme les yeux paresseusement. Quand son corps s'allonge sur le mien.

Sa maturité et son expérience d'avant moi se mettent en pratique. Il se passe peu de temps avant que je puisse plus retenir un vibrant :

-Ah… ah… A… A…Abelforth !!!

**Héhé, c'était trop tentant! L'odeur si caractéristique étant celle des chèvres… Mmmh, tu m'étonnes que ça le « turn on », notre Neville !**


End file.
